Silent Soul - El Viaje de el No-Muerto
by LobitoWTF
Summary: Benhart ha descubierto que es un no-muerto y por si fuera poco no recuerda nada de su pasado...Y así decide aventurarse para recolectar las almas mas poderosas, recuperar su pasado y destruir a la persona que lo maldijo Historia basada en el Juego Dark Soul...Con las participaciones de Josealejandro289 LobitoWTF(Instagram; Linarezjhonatan18 )


… **.**

 **...**

…

… **..**

 **No sé cómo….**

 **Y no sé porqué…**

 **Pero… Yo me encontraba en una celda…. Podía sentir mi fétido aliento…. Y podía ver mi piel podrida…. Es…. Es…. Como si estuviera vivo y…. Muerto al mismo tiempo….**

 **De vez en cuando…. Intentaba encontrar el sueño, girando de lado a lado sobre la paja que se encontraba en una parte del suelo…. Era imposible dormir…. Día tras día…. Noche tras noche…. Y sin dormir….**

 **Otra cosa que daba vueltas en mi cabeza era que…. No recordaba mi nombre…. Solo sé que cuando los guardias me vigilaban me llamaban…. Benhart…. Y todavía lo hacen…. Así que supongo que ese es mi nombre….**

 **Todos los días…. Marcaba una línea en las paredes de piedra en las que me encontraba…. Desde el día que llegue, lo cual no sé, y como paso…. Hasta el día de hoy…. Llevo en total, 1 mes…. Y todavía no se en cuanto estoy…. Si es lunes o domingo?...**

 **Pero….. Estoy seguro…. De que algún día esto cambiara….**

 **DARK SOUL'S**

" **THE SILENT SOUL"**

 **Capitulo 1: El inicio del no muerto**

 **Día 1….**

 **-BENHART! - Grita un hombre con una armadura, llevaba una espada a un costado de la cintura y un escudo en la espalda…. - No intentes dormir, de todos modos sabes que no puedes…. Jajajajajaja!... - El guardia se retiro con una carcajada.**

 **-Aahhg!...Me levante con esfuerzo y me dirigí hacia las rejas de la celdas, intente asomar mi cabeza para ver mejor, pero no legre ver nada…. - Uff bueno ya van…. 1 mes y 2 días - recogi un pedazo de escombro y marque en la pared.**

 **Clank!**

 **-Humm?-Se escucha un ruido, como cuando un metal choca con otro….**

 **-Defiendan! - Grita uno de las guardias…. Mientras desenfadaba su espada y corría hacia un lugar…. No note hacia donde, ya que lo perdí de vista…. – No dejen que lleguen hasta las celdas, y mucho menos que liberen a las prisioneros! – En ese momento me alegre, creí que me salvarían**

 **-Por aquí!... Vamos, ayuda!... – Grite a todo pulmón, para que me rescatasen – Hey! Ayuda!.. – Continuaba escuchando el sonido del metal golpeando algo, acompañando de los gritos de algunos guardias…. No sabía que pasaba y comencé a desesperarme y preocuparme, me dirigí hacia el rincón en el que me encontraba y de repente uno de de los guardias cae al suelo, y con sangre en la boca mirando fijamente a mi celda y con su cuello cortado…. No podía ser otra cosa estaba…. Estaba muerto….**

 **-Hombres!.. Retira.. – se escucha el grito ahogado de uno de los soldados que también muere…. Fue asesinado por una especie de zombi pero…. En vez de comerlo solo…. Lo asesino, llevaba una espada y un casco de estilo romano…. No tenia piel pútrida solo caminaba de manera particular, tambaleándose de lado a lado….**

 **-kyahh!.. – Grita una de las cosas mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo, y comenzaba a correr como un animal de 4 patas…. En dirección hacia la salida….**

 **-Que mier…! – Me quede mirando fuera de la celda – Va..valla…. – Fui acercadme hacia la reja lentamente…. Inesperadamente una de las bestias, salta de repente, mirándome fijamente tiraba la reja y rujia – Rayos!.. – caí sentado al suelo…. Mirando con temor a la bestia, mientras este golpeaba la cerradura de la celda, con furia y rabia... – Que hago?…. Qué hago? – voltee a un costado y logre ver un piedra del tamaño de mi mano…. – Esto quizás sirva…. – La recogí y en ese momento la celda se abre dejando entrar a la bestia.**

 **-kyahh! – Tomo su espada, dio 2 pasos al frente y comenzó a correr hacia mi…. Dio una estocada logre esquivarlo, golpeo la pared dejando una marca…**

 **-Iahh – salte hacia la bestia, sujete la piedra y lo golpee con ella una veces hasta saber que estaba muerto….**

 **-Qué rayos era eso? – Grita un prisionero, que llevaba harapos viejos como vestimenta, se encontraba en una celda de pie, mientras miraba hacia mi celda asombrado, pero de buena manera, podía ver su miedo en los ojos.**

 **-No lo sé!... No lo sé…. – Me levante, busque la espada, y me dirige hacia afuera de la celda…. Al parecer estaba despejado. Había una gran cantidad de cadáveres, guardia y bestias también….**

 **\- Amigo! Libérame! – Grito el prisionero de hace un rato – Vamos! – Logre notar una fuerte desesperación, terror y agonía en sus ojos…. – "Ya que?" – Me dije a mi mismo, me acerque con mucho cuidado a su celda, y con un gran golpe utilizando la espada rompí la cerradura….**

 **-No puedo estar más agradecido…. Me has salvado, te ofrezco esto como agradecimiento….**

 **-Y…. Para que necesito esto, exactamente..?**

 **-No lo sé…. Simplemente acéptalo…. – Acerco el objeto hacia mi e insistió en que lo tuviera así que lo acepte**

 **-Gracias…. Creo…. – Sujeté el objeto y lo guarde en una bolsa, que había encontrado semanas después de que me encerraran….**

 **Proseguí a irme de ahí, pero antes me quite mis harapos rotos y me coloque la ropa de uno de los guardias sin vida… La mayoría estaba llena de sangre, así que trate de encontrar la más limpia posible…. Me coloque una camiseta de tela suave y un chaleco de cuero…. Tenía un pantalón cualquiera…. Me lo puse y proseguí a colocarme la pechera…. Y un casco…. Bueno era poco pero serviría como protección….**

 **Después de lo que vi ese día, preferí prevenir morir… Sin luchar…**

 **Se acercaba la noche así que me dirigí a una roca que sobresalía y gracias a su forma arqueada, me logre refugiar, hice una fogata e intente dormir….**

 **..**

… **.**

…

 **-Maldición..! – Acabo de recordar que yo.. No duermo.. Ja… - Bueno… Ahora que… - Acompañado de los ruidos de la noche y la luz de la hoguera.. Decido continuar mi viaje, pero.. Hacia done?.. No lo sé.. Solo deseaba encontrar algo que me diera paz… Así que camine casi toda la noche… Y no sentía ni el mínimo cansancio..**

 **Día 2…**

 **Ya era de mañana… Seguía caminando y todavía sentía la molestia de mi aliento y mi piel podrida…**

 **-Uff… No resisto el aburrimiento.. Quisiera morirme.. – Me quede en la orilla de una playa, sostuve mi mirada fija al salir del sol… Cuando note una pequeña embarcadura… Rápidamente intente ver hacia donde iba y logre ver un pequeño pueblo… - Un pueblo!.. Bueno quizás me ayuden y.. Sepan que me pasa… Iré a ver que hay... – Me dirigi caminando hacia ese pueblo, pero.. Casi todo estaba en ruinas… Las puertas estaban podridas y viejas... Y algunas personas estaban escondidas pero… De qué?**

 **-CALMA!.. Gente es solo otro viajero "no muero"…! – Grita un hombre de aspecto mayor, de piel oscura era calvo y un poco gordo y llevaba un delantal blanco… Se acerco a mí y me dijo – Sera mejor que te largues de Majula, cada vez que "alguien como tu" pasa por aquí, ocurren… cosas malas…**

 **-Qué?!...A que te refrieres con.. "Alguien como tú" – Medio intriga y preocupación**

 **-Que acaso no recuerdas…? – Se pinto una leve sonrisa en su rostro…**

 **-No… No recuerdo… Nada, solo mi nombre aunque… no creo que sea el correcto… - Agache la mirada y me rasque la cabeza con mi mano…**

 **-Oye… Y cuál es?**

 **-Mi nombre?... Es Benhart… Creo…**

 **-Hump!, no puedo evitar notar que llevas puesta una armadura de legionario… Acaso se la robaste a un guardia?…**

 **-Eh! No no… Yo era un prisionero, no se si escucho que ayer al atardecer unos monstros asesinaron a todos los guardias y a la mayoría de los prisioneros … lo único que pude hacer fue armarme con una de las armas de esos monstros y tomar una armadura, por si acaso me topaba con una de esas cosas …**

 **-Humm… Si.. Si escuche hablar de eso… Seguramente fue otro ataque de los huecos… Cada vez están más cerca… - El hombre perdió su entusiasmo y se deprimió**

 **-Está más cerca que?...**

 **-El día del… Del fin…**

 **-Oiga… Podría decirme que día es hoy?...**

 **-Claro… Hoy es Jueves, estamos de Marzo, del año 1006… - Entre cerro os ojos mientras veía hacia el cielo…**

 **-Gracias….**

 **-Oye… Tu… - Me señalo con el dedo de una mano – Sígueme… Me caes bien, te ofreceré algo…**

 **-Que cosa?.. – Dije con curiosidad y… Asombro**

 **-Ven… Este en mi herrería… - Decía mientras caminaba**

 **-Herrería?… Es un herrero?... – Dije mientras lo seguía**

 **-Si lo soy… Como puedes ver estas personas temen..; Hace unos días sufrimos un ataque por parte de los huecos…. No murieron mucho….Tuve que ayudar a defender…. Junto a un guerrero…. No recuerdo de un nombre….**

 **-Oiga señor… Está bien? – Le pregunte…. Ya que logre notar que cada vez que hablaba soltaba una pequeña risa pero sin motivo…. Y me incomodaba aquella actuación…**

 **Se detuvo y apretó su puño con enojo…**

 **-Escúchame y hazlo bien porque… No lo repetiré… Siempre lo hago porque… Se que ya no vale la pena vivir… La mayoría de las personas que estamos aquí ya perdimos la esperanza, porque no hay nadie que nos ayude, salve o nos proteja… ves a aquel guerrero que esta allá sentado… - Señalo con un dedo de la mano mientras yo asentí, el estaba sentado a los pies de una estatua gigante… Tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos juntas en su frente**

 **-No tiene porque vivir… Siempre espera una señal o una razón para ello…**

 **-No tenía idea lo… Lo siento**

 **-… - No dijo ni una sola palabra solo se dio vuelta y continuo caminando hacia su herrería, mientras me hacia un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera… - Aquí es chico – extendió su brazo e hizo un movimiento como de presentación**

 **\- Bien… oiga… ¿Usted nunca me había me había visto? – le pregunte para ver si me había visto en algún lado.**

 **\- No –**

 **\- Ohhh… Y no conoce a alguien, que sepa lo que me pasa –**

 **\- No, realmente no – puso su mano en su barbilla, y se puso a pensar – Bueno…. Creo que si, ¿recuerdas que te nombre a aquel guerrero, no? – señalo al hombre que estaba sentado en la estatua – Bueno pregúntale a el, quizás te de alguna pista o te diga algo que te pueda ayudar… -**

 **\- Gracias -**

 **La estatua se encontraba en una colina, había escombros en el camino, atravesé un arco, luego subí unas escaleras y ahí estaba el…**

 **-¿Hmmm Eres un no muerto cierto? – dice el hombre con su misma pose…-Se puede sentir el olor de un camino irrevercible, bien… Que es lo que quieres?... A que has venido?...-**

 **-Quiero saber quien…o que soy?... Que es lo que me pasa?... El herrero me trajo haste aquí y me dijo que usted podía ayudarme…**

 **-No…No puedo ayudarte…**

 **-Que!?...**

 **-No puedo ayudarte…Pero… Quizás esas ancianas te puedan dar una respuesta...-Decía el caballero mientras me miraba**

 **-Que ancianas…?-Digo mientras alzaba mis hombros en señal de confusión**

 **-Ves aquella entrada…-Señalo una especie de arco, al parecer era una puerta-Bueno…A partir de ahí solo hay que seguir derecho… Te encontraras con una pequeña casa…Allí vive…-Decía mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa**

 **-Bien… Gracias por todo…**

 **-…..-Solo se quedo allí…callado**

 **-Benhart!...-Me grito el herrero moviendo los brazos**

 **-Que ocurre?-Le dije**

 **-Quiero que me des tu arma-Dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mi**

 **-Bien…-Me quiete el arma de la cintura y se la entregue**

 **El herrero reviso el arma y luego me la devolvió-Si…Esta te servirá, llévala contigo, hay muchos huecos por todos lados tienes que estar atento…**

 **-Gra…Gracias hombre**

 **-Óyeme, llévate esta otra espada, te la regalare pero, la próxima vez que vengas a buscar armamento tendrás que pagar, por cierto esa espada, puede destruirse al utilizarse demasiado**

 **-Bien…-**

 **Bueno... Inicie mi camino, pero algo de repente llamo mi atención, estaba una chica junto a un árbol mirando el páramo... Me dio intriga así que fui a ver quien era, a ver si también me ayudaba a completar el rompecabezas de mi existencia... Cuando llegue hacia ella estaba a punto de hablarle cuando...**

 **-Ser que porta la maldición...-Me dijo y me sorprendió**

 **-Mal…Maldición?... Cual maldición?...**

 **-Mira en tu pecho...-Señalo hacia mi pecho, justo en el lado en el que se encuentra el corazón**

 **Me quite la camisa y logre ver un holló oscuro , se extendía en forma de espiral por todo mi pecho...-Que es esto!?**

 **-Es una maldición... Es lo que te condeno, a ser como eres ahora...**

 **-Pero quien me hizo esto...!?**

 **-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo, yo no tengo ni la más remota idea...**

 **-Ohhh ... Esto es mucho que digerir...**

 **-Ser de la maldición... Recolecta las almas más fuertes y llénate de poder... Cuando creas que estés listo para más... Ven a verme... -**

 **-Almas?... Como recolecto las almas?... Siquiera son tangibles -**

 **-Tu cuerpo es como un récipe en el que iras guardando las almas que recolectes... Traédmelas y te daré más poder para que puedas seguir con la búsqueda de tu identidad...**

 **-…-No le respondí, estaba inseguro y no quería preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba**

 **-Ten esto... - La chica me dio una frasco de color dorado anaranjado...-Es un frasco de Estus... Cuando bebas de el podrás curar cualquiera de tus heridas por mas graves que sean...**

 **Tome el objeto... Lo guarde en mi bolso... - No entiendo... Porque propósito quiere que mate gente... -**

 **-No exactamente a gente mi pequeño no muerto... A huecos... Y todas esas criaturas oscuras que quieran destruirte...**

 **-Que!?**

 **-Soy una bruja del fuego, vez aquella hoguera...-Me señalo una fogata que no estaba tan lejos de ahí...**

 **-Mi... Que con ella...**

 **-Enciéndela... Cuando lo hayas hecho... Bueno podrás hacer una serie de cosas... Lo único es que para averiguarlo has de sentir mucho dolor... Jajaja...**

 **-Humm...?-Deje de hablar con la bruja del fuego y fui hacia la hoguera-Ya estoy aquí, ahora como la enciendo...-Me quede mirando mi mano, y sentía una conexión entre la hoguera... - A ver si... - puse mi mano frente la hoguera y se encendió de repente...-Uh?... Que raro... -me senté frente a la hoguera y me quede mirándola...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Me sentía como nunca antes, estaba cansado... Solo me quede frente a la hoguera y es como si pudiera dormir... Volví a sentir esa sensación de estar tranquilo... Después de un rato me levante y me dirigí hacia donde el herrero me había enviado...**

 **Atravesé el pasadizo, y me adentre en una especie de camino...**

 **-Valla... Esto si que es raro...-En eso una flecha es disparada hacia mi-Que!?... Ah!-Golpeo en mi pierna... La sujete y la arranque sentía el dolor pero sangraba poco...**

 **-Grrroooorrarr...-Una criatura de aspecto humano, pero al parecer no era uno, tenia un arma, un escudo y un casco...**

 **-Yo ya había visto uno... NO!**

 **-Kyyyyyaaaa-La vestía corrió hacia mi y dio una estocada, detuve el ataque con mi espada y luego contraataque cortando su cabeza...**

 **-Ufffff... Me Sorprendió... - Mire mi pierna y ya no sangraba y no dolía tanto como antes...-humm, tendré que estar atento... -baje la mirada y vi a la criatura... - Estos deben ser los ecos...**

 **Después de unos minutos me encontré con otra entrada y a partir de ahí el ambiente cambiaba, el cielo estaba oscuro... Los árboles muertos y no se veía ni la más mínima alma rondando por esos lares...**

 **-Eh?! - Escuche algo por la hierba alta... Me acerque con cautela... Saque mi espada y espere a volver a ver el movimiento... - Ahí! - Cuando estaba apunto de dar la estocada, un perro salta sobre mi - Pero que!? - la cosa que se movía era un simple perro...**

 **\- Rooof Roooof!...**

 **-Ohhh... - me senté y empecé a acariciar al perro... - Amigo por poco y te dejo sin vida, bueno tengo que irme... - me levante y seguí caminando...**

 **Pase una hora caminando, y en el camino me logre encontrar con unos dos o tres huecos más... Pero los vencí fácilmente, no se como pero era fácil para mi dominar la espada... Es obvio que no tiene mucha ciencia pero... Digamos que dar una estocada, esquivar y dar un salto para rematar... Pues no es nada fácil...**

 **-Ohhh... Por fin! - después de atravesar una puerta de arco... Logre ver una casa pequeña y vieja... A un costado de ella justo en el patio, estaban colgadas unas estatuillas pequeñas, no sabia que eran... - Adelante... - atravese el patio y me quede frente a la puerta... Sin mucho rodeo pase y estaban en la sala 4 ancianas,3 se encontraban sentadas en una mesa... Y la otra en una silla mesedora, estaba tejiendo algo... Vestían con caperusas rojas, algo que me llamo la atención de ellas es que tenían los ojos blancos, como si fueran ciegas y las 4 eran exactamente iguales...**

 **-Valla... Valla... Miren a quien tenemos aquí...**

 **-Mi nombre es Benhart... Vine a ver quién de ustedes podría decirme que es lo que me pasa...**

 **-Pues esta demasiado claro niño... Eres un no muerto...**

 **-Si eso ya lo se... Una mujer me dijo que recolectara almas para... - la vieja me interrumpió**

 **-Es para que puedas vivir... Necesitas de ellas para no volverte un hueco...**

 **-Uh!... Y no tienen otro uso?**

 **-Si... Se que hablaste con una bruja del fuego... Ellas pueden ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte...**

 **-Ella me dijo eso...**

 **-Hey, ya lo habíamos visto... - dice otra de las ancianas... Específicamente a de la silla mesedora - Tu... Eres el no muerto que despertó hace un mes -**

 **-Si...**

 **-Humm... - revisa a un costado de la silla en la que estaba sentada - Ten... No te recuerda a alguien**

 **La anciana me dio una de las estatuillas, así como las que había visto fuera de la casa... - Qué es?...**

 **-Es una efigie humana, niño... A quien te recuerda**

 **La efigie tenia una marca negra en donde iría el pecho... - A... mi...**

 **-Jejeje... Bien... Descubriste, te representa a ti... Y que más ves…**

 **-Bueno... Bueno... - Mire la efigie y empezó a recordar parte de mi pasado... - Era... Era yo... Estaba saliendo de mi caza... Tenía un traje... Un traje con capucha... Tenía dos espadas...**

 **-Eras un espadachín... - me dice la anciana susurrándome al oído**

 **-Tenia cabello castaño oscuro... Mis ojos de color negro... Y mi piel clara... Estaba en camino para ir... A una guerra...**

 **-Si... Qué mas recuerdas...**

 **-Todos murieron... Y los que sobrevivieron fueron..Capturados... Yo fui uno de ellos... Veo algo oscuro en mi...**

 **-A de ser la maldición que portas ahora...**

 **-No podía dormir... Ahora no me muevo... Estoy... Estoy... Muerto!**

 **-Se acabo tu vida en ese momento...**

 **-Pero... No entiendo... Y como rayos estoy aquí...**

 **-La maldición te trajo de vuelta, estas condenado a sufrir... - dicen las tres ancianas de la mesa.**

 **-Creo... Que ya es suficiente... Gracias por a ayuda...**

 **Me di la vuelta y salí del lugar... Fuera de la casa había una hoguera... Puse mi mano al frente y la encendí...**

 **-Necesito descansar... Es lo que me vendría bien en este momento... - cerré los ojos, y empezó a recordar la hoguera en Majula... - Ohhhhh... Que bien... - Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me sorprendí , me encontraba n la hoguera de Majula...**

 **-Hu hu hu... - la bruja del fuego se encontraba de pie detrás de mi y se reía de algo...**

 **-D-De que se ríe! - me levanta molesto y mirándola fijo...**

 **\- Te dije que podrías hacer una serie de cosas con la fogata...**

 **-Uh!? - Me sorprendió, y recordé que lo que decía era verdad si me lo dijo... - C-Cierto... Pero como..**

 **-Solo te diré que esa es tu una conexión para viajar de manera rápida... Humm? - toco mi pecho y cerro los ojos.. - Recolectaste almas...—**

 **-Eeeh... No se?**

 **-Si... Tienes unas cien almas...**

 **-Cien?!**

 **-Si... Si te encontraste con huecos, buenos ellos no tienen espíritu , pero su ala se queda, y mientras más furia o rabia tengan... Su alma aumenta en cantidad - entiendo... Ahora que hago con ellas**

 **-Bueno simplemente recolecta más... Cuando alcances las mil almas ven a verme y aumentare tu poder...**

 **Ya estaba anocheciendo, y como había descubierto que podía descansar solamente en hogueras pues pase la noche...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Este es mi viaje y ya estaba listo... Listo para ir en busca de mi verdadera identidad, para saber más de mi pasado... Y para acabar a la persona que me maldijo... Este es el inicio de viaje para el no muerto!...**


End file.
